Personal computers have experienced expansive growth and improvements in technology in recent decades. Improvements in processing technologies have enabled fabrication of computer components having reduced feature sizes. Such reduction in feature sizes has also enabled the fabrication of smaller components with increased capabilities.
For example, both the operational speeds of processing devices and the capacity to store data of memory devices have been significantly increased. However, there exists a desire to increase the storage capacity of conventional memory devices. Data is stored in components comprising random access memory (RAM) in some conventional configurations. Exemplary random access memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). It has been desired to increase the speed of memory devices to increase the overall performance of the conventional computer systems.
Synchronous-link dynamic random access memory (SLDRAM) devices have been introduced to provide faster electronic storage devices. The synchronous-link dynamic random access memory devices provide benefits of very high speed (e.g., 400 megahertz data rate) and very high bandwidth (e.g., 800 Mb/s I/O bandwidth). In addition, such storage devices can provide pipelined or concurrent operation. Exemplary synchronous-link dynamic random access memory devices provide synchronous and packet oriented operation with storage capabilities in excess of 75 MB.
Various packaging configurations have been utilized as housings for conventional synchronous-link dynamic random access memory devices. Exemplary configurations include vertical surface mounted packages (VSMP) and horizontal surface mounted packages (HSMP). In typical configurations, the leads extend from one surface of the mounted packages and are bent and trimmed for the desired orientation.
It has been observed that conventional synchronous-link dynamic random access memory devices produce a considerable amount of heat. Accordingly, various structures have been utilized to reduce or dissipate the generated heat. One prior art technique has considered the utilization of a heat sink bonded to an external wall of a package which houses the synchronous-link dynamic random access memory semiconductor die. In such conventional designs, an epoxy or other adhesive is typically utilized to bond or otherwise adhere the heat sink to the external surface of the housing package. Drawbacks are presented by the conventional designs inasmuch as subsequent processing of an individual synchronous-link dynamic random access memory device often results in heating the memory device to the point of failure of the epoxy heat sink bond.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide improved memory configurations to overcome the shortcomings experienced within the prior art devices.